


Dancing Through Jorvik

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundancer goes on a journey dancing through Jorvik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through Jorvik

Sundancer was restless from the moment he woke up. It could have been the oats that he’d snuck from the secret stash in the wardrobe, or it could have been the sun on his back. But it was probably the beat of the song that he could hear across the water. It had him tapping his hoof and tossing his head.

“And so I wake in the morning and I step outside,” he sang to himself as he did just that, nosing open the stable doors and stepping out into the glorious golden sunshine of Golden Hills Valley.

Sundancer’s hooves clopped against the wooden boards of Longbridge as he danced his way across it, his hooves barely ever touching the ground. He continued dancing as he waited for the ferry, tapping his hooves and bobbing his head to music that he could hear coming from around the corner.

Horses weren’t allowed on the dancefloor at the beach party, but that didn’t stop him. He saw a large crowd of people and snuck behind them. Tim wouldn’t see him, or he’d be too chilled out to do anything even if he did see him. Louisa said that Tim was higher than the Firgrove mountains, and Sundancer agreed with her.

“Hey, get that horse off the dancefloor!” someone suddenly called, so Sun jumped over the fence nimbly and danced his way up to the disco.

“Distract the security guard,” he said to Louisa when he found her sitting at the tables outside the disco with her friends.

“Alright,” she said. While the security guard and his adorable little puppy were distracted, Sundancer danced out onto the disco floor. His hooves made clacking sounds against the tiles. Clack clack clack _crack_ oopsie.

After running like he had the hounds of hell at his heels (really it was just the puppy), Sundancer ended up at the castle. This was fine, because the castle had plenty of space for dancing around. There was just one problem…

“Music please!” he whinnied, flicking his tail. Soon enough, he heard music drifting over from Steve’s farm and happily continued dancing to the beat. It was one of the new, popular songs, so it had a good beat to it even if the lyrics were a little raunchy.

Goldmist _certainly_ wouldn’t approve of these lyrics, but Sundancer _certainly_ didn’t care. With his eyes closed, Sundancer wriggled his body and waved his rump as he got caught up in the song. He pranced in place as the song finished, sliding his front hooves across the polished stone floor.

“What’s got into you today?” Louisa asked. When Sundancer opened his eyes, he saw her leaning against the castle wall.

“That music you were playing this morning!” he said with a nicker. “It had such a good beat, I just had to dance!”

“Sky told me she got the oats and sugar cubes down,” said Louisa. “You’ll get fat if you eat too much of it.”

“It would be a crime to lose this dancer’s body,” Sundancer considered. “But that’s why I’m dancing it off.”

“Uh huh, sure, keep telling yourself that,” said Louisa. “Just don’t go back to the disco. Those tiles cost a lot to replace.”

“Oh and I’m sure that you had to pay for it because the stingy little rat couldn’t or wouldn’t?” Sundancer asked. He was still dancing.

“Yes but because it was my irresponsible horse who broke the tile,” said Louisa. “And it was expensive. I won’t be able to afford treats for a while.”

That made him stop dancing. “Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry.” He flattened his ears and lowered his head.

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “I’ll just have to start doing some jobs again. I haven’t done any for a while.”

Sundancer whimpered, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

“Don’t give me that look, I’ll use you for all the jobs where I have to carry things because it’s your fault,” said Louisa. “I’m sorry for ruining your day.”

“You are a strict but loving owner,” said Sundancer. “I will accept my punishment.”

“Good,” said Louisa. “Just don’t do it again. Now, want one of Tim’s weird drinks?”

“Yes please,” said Sundancer, perking right back up again. With his ears pricked, he half-danced and half-trotted back to the beach to enjoy one of Tim’s summer drinks that were really for horses and not people.


End file.
